


The Christmas Fic || 2017

by Lilacskylester (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boundaries, Christmas, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, christmas 2017, minor backstory, proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Lilacskylester
Summary: How Christmas 2017 should have went





	The Christmas Fic || 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on a semi-realistic fic based upon real life events that did happen and some I wished had happened. So hopefully you all enjoy this small fic! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Happy whatever-you-may-celebrate! I hope everyone has a stress free holiday!

Dan stepped back and took in a deep breath at the sight in front of him.

The tree was _finally_ ready.

He had left Phil in charge of getting the tree by delivery so he could go to the YouTube panel, but he wasn’t expecting to come home and see the tree surrounded by its needles that were scattered across the floor. He was a little bit—and by a little bit he means a lotta bit—annoyed that Phil just left the tree in its netting, sitting on their hardwood floor, shedding and unwatered.

But he could put all of that behind him now as he stood back and admired his work. He had to gloat a little bit about this and how beautiful the tree actually looks now that it’s not a heap on the floor.

He heard the sound of Phil trudging back to him, after Dan had asked him very kindly to put their leftover ornaments back in their storage cupboard, and he turned around to view him.

Phil was decked in his Christmas sweater that was blue and had a hole just above his nipple. Dan had joked around and poked his finger into the hole to tease him, saying  Phil was recreating those Christmas sweaters where the woman had her boob sticking out. But when Phil had said to him he was the ‘boob king’ and Dan left the room pretty quickly, with Phil laughing hysterically behind him.

But he was content with this now as he stared at his Phil and smiled.

“It looks really good, Dan.” Phil said as he walked up and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist. They both turned to face the tree.

Dan smiled wider. “Thanks.”

Phil squeezed their bodies closer together as he leaned over and kissed Dan’s cheek for a while before pulling back. Hesitating, he decided to kiss his cheek quickly once more before letting them go.

“Should we post a photo of it on Twitter?”

Dan shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. I might take a selfie with it some other time though. Too tired tonight to do a photo.”

Dan turned his head to look at the clock on their TV, realizing it was nearly midnight. He was trying to keep a regular sleeping schedule, but it was clear that it wasn’t working right now. Dan was stressed about getting their gamingmas videos up, and he found himself having trouble sleeping at night. Maybe tonight would be better.

“Did the gamingmas video go up okay?” Dan asked, breaking the silence.

Phil nodded. “Yeah, it was a little late but we had minimal complaining from the fans so I think we’ll be okay.”

Dan laughed tiredly. “We can ignore them for now. Do you think we could go to bed now?”

“Do you want to sleep in my room or your room?”

Dan always loved with Phil asked him this. “Can you sleep with me in my room tonight?”

When they had moved in together all that time ago, Dan had been adamant that he wanted a room to himself, regardless of the fact that he and Phil were dating. He liked having a bed to himself most nights and it’s nothing against Phil. He liked sleeping next to Phil, but he also liked to be alone a lot, which Phil was okay with with..

That’s why Dan always got so happy when Phil asks before they go to bed every night.

They both shut off the lights to the tree and to their living room before heading up the stairs to Dan’s ‘moon room’. They undressed and got ready for bed. As Dan brushed his teeth, Phil took out his contacts and proceeded to drop one in the sink at the same time Dan spit. Believe it or not, that’s a pretty common occurrence, as Phil becomes almost blind as soon as his contacts are out. Dan laughed regardless.

Heading back to the room, Dan laid down first, establishing his spot on the bed. Phil turned the light off before lying down next to him.

Dan cuddled into Phil, resting his head on Phil’s chest as he leaned up and kissed Phil’s neck. Phil kissed the top of his head in return and Dan smiled in content. He shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

Dan liked spending Christmas with the Lester’s, even though the last time he did so was when he and Phil first began dating. He wasn’t even sure if he was spending the entirety of Christmas with the Lester’s, or if he would travel home for the holidays.

He wasn’t too keen on spending the holidays with his family. He had nothing against his family per say, but he always preferred to be with Phil’s.

Which is why he was sat in the living room of Mr. and Mrs. Lester’s home, watching Cornelia and Martyn argue over where Cornelia’s dart landed on the board — whether it was worth the full ten points or just nine. In Dan’s opinion, it was worth ten, but he wasn’t going to argue. He was content with just watching them playfully bicker.

He was comfortable here. And he made sure to tell Phil that when the two-hour mark had hit as they played darts and waited for their turns. The smile that appeared on Phil’s face when he told him was one he would never forget.

Dan had to admit that Phil had been acting pretty strange since they arrived on the Isle of Man. They had gone for a walk and Dan had taken a photo of Phil, commenting with a laugh that it appeared Phil had boobs, before they headed back to his parent’s house. However, he noticed that Phil’s hands were shaking and his cheeks were flushed.

But Dan didn’t ask why.

He had dinner with the Lester’s following their game of darts, and then wandered to his and Phil’s shared room, where he decided he wanted to give his parent’s a call. He needed to book all of his tickets if he decided to go home.

His parent’s answered the phone pretty cheerfully. And at the same time they did, Phil walked into the room with a plate full of desserts. Dan smiled up at Phil, and continued the conversation with his mum on the other end. He ended up deciding that he should go home for Christmas at least, and noted that he could always come back to spend the rest of the time with Phil.

When he got off the phone, Phil sat down next to him and fed him the various desserts as they laughed and kissed, taking in each other in a comforting manner. The conversation with his mum was soon forgotten.

* * *

Dan never went to his house. He decided at the last minute that he wanted to spend this Christmas with Phil’s family, making a compromise with his family that he would at least be there for New Year’s. It would be a nice change of scenery for him to stay with Phil; something that he really needed.

Christmas started like any other. Phil woke him up at the crack of dawn, yelling “Santa came!” and Dan just rolled his eyes with a laugh. He let Phil’s drag him to the living room, where Phil’s parents were already sat and Cornelia and Martyn were coming in with mugs of coffee. As they sat down, Cornelia smiled at them and raised her mug.

“Just made a fresh batch if you want any.”

Dan smiled and turned to Phil. “Want to get me a mug?”

Phil nodded and kissed Dan’s cheek gently before leaving to the kitchen.

Dan sat in silence as Kathryn, Phil’s mum, began passing out the presents. He felt awkward at first before he noticed that one present made his way. It was a small bag from Phil that was all black with a white snowman on the front. Dan chuckled. It was so cute that Phil tried to match the bag to his personality.

Phil came back in just moments with their mugs of coffee and Dan smiled at him. “Did you put enough sugar in it?”

“Enough to make it so sweet that it ruins it.”

Dan laughed and smiled at him before taking a sip and savoring the perfect taste to him.

He set down his mug on the coffee table in front of him before sitting back, waiting for his turn to open his gift. One by one, each of them opened everything in front of them. Cornelia was laughing at the weird sweater they got her, and Martyn appreciated the equally-weird set of socks that they got him too. Phil’s parents were happy with their domestic gift of personalized mugs that Dan also got for his own parents.

Eventually, Dan’s turn came. However, when Dan began to open the gift, he was stricken with confusion. He and Phil had already exchanged gifts two days before, so he had no idea what this could be. So he gently broke the tape on the bag and snapped it open, grabbing the tissue paper and yanking it out in the bag onto the floor.

But he was left with a piece of paper in the bottom. He laughed to himself because what the fuck is this Phil? He slowly lifted it out, reading it over.

On the day we met in 2009, I realized I never wanted to live without you. And eight years later, I realized that in order to do that, I needed to do something else in return. So, Dan, turn around.

Dan looked up from the note and turned to his right instinctively where he spotted Phil on one knee down on the floor. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, everyone else waiting on bated breath for this to actually happen.

“I know that we’ve both been stressed lately, but you have been under more pressure than any of us,  since you do a majority of the things for our world tour. And I really have let the ball drop lately, but I’m trying. I know deep down that it doesn’t matter to you, because you love me regardless. And I love you so so much, I promise. I want to spend forever with you.” Phil paused, his word getting caught in his throat. “So will you marry me?”

Dan nodded quickly with no hesitation, moving from his spot on the couch, now kneeling by Phil. Dan lets him push the dark band onto his ring finger, taking in the warmth that felt so nice against his skin. He never knew he wanted this or needed this until now.

Phil pulled him up to give him a hug, but his body was so numb and overwhelmed by all the feelings he had inside him. Phil kissed his jaw and neck repeatedly, and Dan could feel what he realized was Phil’s tears. He was crying, and Dan couldn’t help but cry as well.

He finally wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him towards him so he could kiss him. It was short and sweet and just perfect.

“I was going to propose on our walk on Thursday because I thought you weren’t going to stay here. But then you changed your mind, so I thought this would be the perfect time to do it.” Phil explained, leaning back. Dan moved his hands around in front of them, admiring the ring. Phil grinned.

“Do you like it? Cornelia helped me pick it out. She said the black was better than the silver.”

Dan looked down at the black band and smiled. “I love it.”

“I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too.” Dan spoke back with his voice so filled with emotion as he wiped the tears from his face.

And that was the story of how 2017 became not only the  _best_ year for Dan, but also the most memorable by far.


End file.
